Sirius's Daughter
by hardkoreweasley
Summary: Through tough times, Alexis leaves behind her home & loved ones to go to Hogwarts. Meeting Harry, making friends, falling in love, but most important finding her father. With more hard times ahead Alexis will struggle through with the help of her friends.
1. The Beginning

Authors Note: please note that I started writing this story before the 6th book came out.

I hope that you enjoy!

Authors sister's note: hey guys, I'm the one currently posting this so I'm not so sure on chapters. My sister just wrote, she didn't write in chapters, but I'll try my best. So here it goes, I hope that you enjoy this as much as I have, it's been horrible to have to wait this long and she's still not done. My sister has been working on this in area of 2 years. So really this time here we go!

The Beginning 

"MA!" yelled a screaming girl from her room.

"What is it?" called her mother from downstairs.

"I am not going to that school! I'm not going to make any friends, and besides I don't want to leave the ones I have now," said the girl coming down the stairs into the kitchen to talk to her mother.

"Alexis. We have to move. We have no other choice."

"But ma!" Alexis rebelled.

"The ministry has transferred me to London."

"We have no choice. Yeah I got that part." Said Alexis sitting down at the table with a bowl of cereal. "Oh, I know. I can stay with Pop."

"NO! You're coming with me to London and that's final! Now eat your breakfast. The movers will be here soon." Said Alexis' mother Elizabeth.

**Hours Later**

"See, the plane ride wasn't that bad now was it?" asked Elizabeth.

"Why couldn't we just have used a portkey?" Alexis asked.

"Because we want to show the muggles that people live here now, instead of just showing up."

"Oh," Alexis said placing the key into the lock.

Once they were all packed away with all their belongings into their right place the decided they'd go to bed.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"

Elizabeth hurled herself out of her bed and lunged herself down the hallway.

"Alexis what happened?"

"I had that dream about that man again." Alexis said sitting up and wiped cold sweat off her forehead.

"What happened to the man Alexis?" Elizabeth asked with great interest.

Miles away Harry Potter lay awake in his bed. He had been awoken by a rather loud thump. His curiosity got the better of him so he decided to go find out what it was. He got out of bed and right as he was going to open the door it slammed open. Harry jumped backwards and slipped on a piece of parchment and fell. He looked up while rubbing his elbow.

"Get up boy." Harry heard the unforgettable voice of his Uncle Vernon.

"Why?" Harry asked standing up. He was now he was eye-to-eye with him.

"Because I have something for you to see."

"What its 3:00 am!" Harry shouted sounding outraged.

"Keep your voice down your aunt and Dudley are still asleep."

"I don't care!"

"Don't talk to me like that boy." Uncle Vernon said grabbing Harry's upper arm and dragging him out of his room and down the stairs.

"Let go of me!" Harry shouted.

"Shut up," Uncle Vernon grunted, "or you'll wake up…"

"Yeah yeah I know who I'll wake up. Now let go!" Harry said and wrenched his arm from his uncles grip, "now what do you want?"

"Come here." Uncle Vernon said while he pushed Harry into the living room, "Sit down."

Harry was sitting down in front of the television; he had a very big questioning look on his face. Uncle Vernon turned it on and sat in the armchair.

"… Reports show that unusual doings are happening in downtown London." Said the newswoman, then there was a picture of the Dark Mark over what appeared to be a news building, and people running around in masks and black cloaks.

"So boy," uncle Vernon said looking from the television to Harry. "What is this all about? They're not more demyters are they?"

Harry narrowed his eyes and looked at his uncle before saying, "first off the are not demyters they are called dementors, and it looks to me that Death Eaters are vandalizing downtown London."

"Well can't you do anything about it? Can't you call one of your little friends?"

"Uncle Vernon, no I can't and most likely the Ministry is on it right now. So if this is all you brought me down here for, I'd much rather go back to bed. Oh and one question. Why are you up this early anyways?"

"I couldn't sleep" Uncle Vernon said lightly. With his question answered, Harry turned on is heel and went back to bed.

In the morning when Harry woke up he found Hedwig, Pig (Ron's owl), a barn owl and two screech owls. So many things had been rushing through his head since school let out; Harry had forgotten his own birthday. He took all the packages off the owls and the tow screech owls flew out the window. Pig was flying around his room and Hedwig went to sit on her perch. Harry opened Ron's package first, it was a new Quidditch book Harry hadn't read yet, and then he read the card.

**Harry**

**I hope you like the book. I also hope the muggles are treating you good. Have you heard what happened on London? I've been trying to get mum and dad to let you come stay with us for the remainder of the summer. But they'll either ignore me or will say they're too bus and tell me to pick up my room or something. Well I'll get back to you.**

**Ron**

Harry set them aside then picked up the package, which was sent from Hagrid. Hagrid sent Harry a few of his rock cakes like last year. Harry put them aside and opened the note.

**Dear Harry**

**Hello Harry. I hope the muggles are treatin yeh fair. Well I hope yeh have a good birthday Harry.**

**Hagrid**

Harry set Hagrid's things asides also and then picked up the package sent by Hermione. Hermione sent him a picture of her in front of a castle in Ireland. She also sent him a gift certificate to Zonko's and a card.

**Harry**

**Hello Harry, I hope your doing well. I also hope your doing well. I also hope your aunt and uncle are being fair to you. Remember if they're not contact Remus or Mood. Well right now I'm in Ireland with my parents. We're visiting my cousins. Well Happy Birthday Harry, hope to see you soon.**

**Hermione**

Harry set Hermione's gift on top of Hagrids box of rock cakes and picked up another package. It was full of sweets and joke things. Harry picked the note up and started to read it .It was from Fred and George.

**Harry**

**Happy birthday Harry! Business is going great. All thanks to you. We would've sent these things to Ron but we didn't want mum to send us a howler saying we could've killed our brother or blown up the house. Hope the muggles are treating you fairly, if not give them on of the blue chewy ones. I'm sure they'll find it rather shocking. Well better be off Happy Birthday again. See you in Diagon Alley.**

**Fred and George**

Harry was really tempted on giving Dudley a piece of the candy right then but stopped when he saw another unwrapped package. He had forgotten there had been five owls including Hedwig. He picked it up carefully not knowing whom it could be from. He looked for a note and found one stuck the bottom. He took it off and opened it.

**Dear Harry**

**I hope you're doing well. Remember if the muggles are treating you badly, owl me and I'll come and get you. Hedwig showed up at my flat and a good thing to because I can't afford o send one. Well I hope you have a good birthday.**

Remus Lupin 

Harry was surprised that Lupin had sent him a birthday present. He took the package and started to take off the brown paper that was badly wrapped around it. Harry's heart skipped a few beats when he saw what it was. Harry tried hard not to think of him but this didn't help

It was a picture of his mother, father, Sirius and Remus. Lily was standing in between James and Sirius. James had his arm around Lily's waist and Sirius was holding something in his arms and Remus ad his arm around Sirius's shoulders. They were all laughing, smiling and kept looking at what Sirius was holding. Then it struck him, it was he Sirius was holding. There was another note on the back of it and it said,

_Harry I'm sorry I gave this to you now. I should've given these to you earlier. I know what you're going through._

_Remus_

Harry didn't realize what Remus was going through. He was being so selfish he had forgotten that Remus had lost his last best friend. Harry moved the picture to the side and saw that it was a box full of the Marauders and some with the Marauders and Lily. As much as Harry didn't want to think of the death of is parents or Sirius all of the pictures made him smile and some made him laugh.


	2. Diagon Alley

Miles away in London Alexis and her mother were eating breakfast. Elizabeth got up and went to the other room, not but 5 minutes later she came back in the kitchen with her hands behind her back.

"Happy late birthday Alexis." She said taking out a long box from behind her.

"Mummy what's this? Alexis asked taking the box from her mother.

"Open it up and see." Elizabeth said with a wide smile pressed upon her face. Alexis opened it fast and she screamed with joy.

"Oh my goodness! Mum thank you so much." Alexis said giving her mother a bone-crushing hug.

"I can't believe you got me a Firebolt! But what if I don't make the team?" she asked, her smile fading from her face.

"Oh don't say that, you will. I hear one of the houses has more than one spot open."

It was three days before term started and Alexis was going to Diagon Alley for robes and her school things.

Harry was lucky, Uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia had to do things in London so they were going to drop Harry off then pick him up at 8:00 pm. Ron and Hermione were going to stay with him until he left. The three friends met in **_Florish and Blots_** making their next stop **_Gringots Wizarding Bank_**. Fifteen minutes later with Harry's money pouch full, the friends made their way back to **_Flourish and Blots_** to buys their books. Harry, Ron, and Hermione spent the majority of the time in the bookstore, then they set off for **_Madam Malcum's Robes for all Occasions_**. All three of them had grown a couple of inches over the summer.

They were about to walk in when Harry ran into someone. Harry staggered backwards but the person he ran into fell down. The person he ran into was a girl with black wavy hair. She looked the same age as Harry and about the same height as Hermione. She was also very pretty.

"I'm so sorry, here." Harry said while helping her up. Ron and Hermione picked up the fallen packages and handed them to the rightful owners.

"Thank you."

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry about running into you, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"No, no that's ok. Hi, I'm Harry Potter." Harry said holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Hello, I'm Alexis Myers." Alexis said shaking Harry's hand.

"Are you going to Hogwarts this year?" asked Harry.

"Yeah I am. I just moved here a couple of weeks ago. Are you also going to Hogwarts?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, all three of us." He said pointing to Ron and Hermione as they went into the store. " We're going into our sixth year. That's my best friend Rom and my other best friend Hermione."

"Really, I'm also going to be in my sixth year." Alexis said. Harry was looking into her eyes and she spoke. Her eyes looked so familiar but he wasn't sure where he'd seen them before. So the question he was thinking just blurted out of him.

"Who are your parents?"

Alexis looked taken aback by his forwardness. "My mothers name is Elizabeth Myers, it's a little embarrassing to say but I don't know my father. My mum said he didn't know about me before I was born. Their parents had forbidden them to see each other ever again. And to make sure of that my mums parents moved us to Ireland. But I don't need to ask who your parents are now do I?" Alexis said with a smile. Harry smiled but it faded quickly, just the memory of them made him sad.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I don't even know you and I made you mad. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm really, really sorry."

"No that's, that's ok. Really, there's no reason to be sorry. I'm used to people talking about them."

"I'm really sorry again. I really am. Listen if you need to talk about it you can always talk to me. But I have to go now. I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts then. Bye!" Alexis said, walking backwards.

"Bye. Nice meeting you!" Harry called after her, and then walked into the robe shop.

Alexis ran to meet her mother at the **_Leaky Cauldron_**. Then she fell again. She got up and started to pick her scattered belongings back up and put them in her new cauldron. She looked around and saw three boys sniggering with their backs to her, occasionally looking back at her. She started off again towards the **_Leaky Cauldron_**. The three boys walked after her then a blond haired boy ran in front of her and made her stop.

"Excuse me but I'm in a hurry. Would you please get out of my way?" Alexis said and moving to the side, but the boy got in front of her again.

"I don't think that we've met. I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Pleasure. I'm Alexis Myers. But really, I need to get by." Alexis said moving to the other side trying to get by again, but Malfoy stepped to block her escape.

"Where do you have to be in such a hurry?" said Malfoy with a smirk across his face and looked from side to side at Crabb and Goyle. They were of course smirking also.

"I need to meet my mother in the **_Leaky Cauldron_**." Alexis said.

"Really? Well then you have to pay a toll to get there." Malfoy said pointing to his cheek.

"What you want me to slap you?"

at the moment Harry, Ron, and Hermione were coming up to them. Lucky for Alexis, Harry came up behind her and said, "Get lost Malfoy?"

"Oh and what are you going to do about it Potter?"

"I don't know yet. Maybe I should go get Ron's brothers and finish what we started last year at the Quidditch match." Harry said stepping in front of Alexis so he was face to face with Malfoy. But after what was said Malfoy and his leeches left.

"Thank you. You know you didn't have to do that." Alexis said looking down at her feet.

"Yes I did, or Malfoy wouldn't have left you alone."

"Well thank you again. Do you three want to come with me to wait for my mum?" Alexis asked hopefully. Harry looked at Hermione and Ron, both of them shrugged and walked on. They sat inside for at least 10 minutes before Alexis's mother came in. Alexis waved her over to the table they were sitting at.

"Hello," said Alexis' mother, sitting down next to her.

"Hi Mum."

"Who are they?" Elizabeth said putting her things down on the floor net to her.

" Oh yeah. This is Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and this is Harry Potter." Alexis said with a smile. Elizabeth looked at Harry with interest.

"Harry Potter is it?"

"Yes ma'am. Is there something wrong? Excuse me but if you read anything in the Prophet about me being mad, it's a load of crap."

"Oh no dear it's not that. I never believed it is the first place. I think what you did about talking about it and putting it in the Quibbler, I had it mailed to me every month, I thought it was very brave of you to do that."

"Then what is wrong Ms. Myers?" Hermione asked already liking this woman because she was one out of thousands that actually believed him.

"Oh please call me Elizabeth. Its just that …" she started but it seemed there was a lump in her throat. "Its just that Lily was my best friend through my years at Hogwarts."

Alexis looked at her with curiosity because she had never talked about her days during school. Harry watched her carefully then asked, "Did you know my dad also?"

Elizabeth looked up at him and said with a small smile on her face, "Of course I did. Who didn't know him? Every girl in school fawned over him, except Lily. Even though I knew she liked your father. They were the perfect match for each other." She looked down at her watch the said, "Oh dear, Alexis we have to go, it's ten minutes past eight o'clock."

"What time did you say?"

"8:00"

"Damn! Oh sorry." Harry said quickly.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I told you my aunt and uncle were supposed to pick me up at 8:00. They said if I wasn't there they'd leave me here." Harry said angrily.

"Oh dear. Well don't worry Harry, we'll take you home. Ron, Hermione do you need a rides also?"

"No, I'm meeting my parents here in an hour. Thanks though."

"Oh, I do." Hermione said quickly.

"We'll see you then Ron," said Harry.

"Bye!" replied Ron.


	3. The Fight

Harry, Hermione, Alexis, and Alexis's mother Elizabeth went out into the muggle London.

"Wait here, I'll get the car." Elizabeth said as she went to get her car. She was gone only five minutes before the three got into her car. They were going to drop Hermione off last so they went onto the Dursley's. They waited for Harry to go inside before disembarking again.

"Thanks a lot! It was nice meeting you both!" Harry called from the door step.

"That's ok nice meeting you too!" Alexis called from the car. Then Harry disappeared from site, as he shut the door behind him Alexis and her mother, and Hermione drove off.

When Harry turned around he was facing a very disgruntled Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, who was pursing her lips like always.

"Get into the kitchen boy," said Uncle Vernon.

"Why?" Harry asked with his smile vanishing from his face.

"We need to talk," Vernon said directing Harry down the hallway into the kitchen.

Harry sat down in a chair opposite of Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. (Dudley wasn't there of otherwise he would be in the kitchen also).

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Harry asked calmly.

"Where were you at 8:00?" Uncle Vernon asked harshly.

"I lost track of time."

"Then who dropped you off?"

"A new friend I met."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Don't get an attitude with me boy."

"Oh I'm terribly sorry." Harry said devoid of any feeling.

"you've changed an awful lot since you came back the year before last."

"I'm so glad that you've noticed me." Harry said sarcastically with a smile on his face.

"You know we didn't have to bring you into this house fifteen years ago."

"Oh I know you didn't, but you did. I would have rather lived in an orphanage then here anyways."

"Oh that can be arranged boy."

"Well put it this way, I have two more years of my school left, then I can come gather my things and leave. How 'bout that?"

"You sorry git."

"Sorry? You say sorry? I and sorry, sorry to be here living with the lot of you."

"For all we've done for you these last few years." Aunt Petunia said after being quiet for awhile.

"For all you've done for me? You haven't done jack squat for me through the years!"

"We've given you food and clothes…"

"Yeah, after Dudley was done with them." Harry interrupted.

"What is wrong with you boy? We gave you a home, we've been your family."

"Not like you wanted to! Oh giving me a home and family how? By letting me sleep under the cupboard for eleven years and forgetting my birthday for sixteen? God only knows that it was a miracle for me to have actually reached my sixteenth birthday!"

"Listen to me boy we might not know what's going on at your freak school, but…"

"That's right you don't know what's going on in my life! And even if I told you, you wouldn't listen to me! You would send me to my room and not let me eat for a week!" Harry was furious with his aunt and uncle. But they just sat there looking at him. Then Dudley walked in the door and walked into the kitchen. He knew he had walked into an argument by the looks on their faces. He acted like he didn't know, so he sat down at the kitchen table like the others. As if he weren't there, the battle between Harry and Uncle Vernon continued.

"Well if you just tried maybe we will listen." Aunt Petunia said quietly.

Harry gave her a very questioning look, as though she had said something stupid.

"Yeah if you wanted to tell us so badly, why don't you tell us now." Said Uncle Vernon.

"That's the thing!" Harry said, "I don't want to tell you. It doesn't matter 'cause your not going to listen to half of what I say anyways. All I've wanted is that you could've treated me like Dudley for once. I wanted to be noticed. I can't tell you because you think it might make me go back to the way I was before my years at Hogwarts!" all three of them flinched as if he said a rather nasty swear word.

"I don't want to tell you because your not going to feel sorry or me or comfort me after I'm done." Harry continued, "I've had enough of people do that anyway. All I've wanted is to have had a normal childhood. I wanted you to accept that I was a wizard. I wanted you to feel happy for me, but NO you couldn't because of your damn grudge against my mum! Or you were to busy thinking that Dudley is an angle child. If you could have just talked the littlest about my parents that would have been fine, but again NO you couldn't have done that either. You left me in the dark about them. I have to find out about them from people I barely know from TOTAL STRANGERS! Do you know how hard that is?" By now Harry was standing fighting back tears of anger.

"Of course we don't know, nor do we care." Dudley said peeling a banana.

"Shut up you cow!" Harry retorted.

"What are you going to do, send your Godfather on us?" Dudley said with fake horror.

WHAM! Harry hit Dudley as hard as he could across the face with his fist. Aunt Petunia ran over to him, but Dudley shrugged her off and was now standing also.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT SIRIUS IN FRONT OF ME AGAIN!" Harry bellowed. He and Dudley were now face to face, each breathing hard.

"I suggest Harry you settle down now. Dudley sit down." Uncle Vernon said forcefully.

"Not until you tell until you tell him to never speak about my godfather again." Harry said just as forcefully.

"Oh why not? Did he get sent back to jail?" Dudley said smugly.

"Do you really want to know what has gone on in my life since Hogwarts?" Harry yelled, and he continued to yell, "My first year my Defense Against the Dark Artsteacher was working for the dark wizard, he tried to kill me. My second year my best friends little sister was possessed by the same dark wizards sixteen year old memory. He tried to kill me then too. My third year I met my parents' best friend, my Godfather. I had to cave him from the Dementors! Oh yeah lets not forget that he was accused of a crime he didn't commit and my parents secret keeper betrayed them and handed tem over to the Dark Lord. My fourth year another Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher tried to kill me, but he was an imposter, he was one of the Dark Lords most faithful servants. He entered me in a tournament. In the third task of that tournament, the winning cup in the middle of the maze was a portkey. It's something that can take you from one place to another within seconds. Then one of my friends DIED, right in front of my eyes. Oh yeah that brings me to think. The Dementors in my third year, you know what they made me hear? Oh of course you don't, silly me. I could hear my parents' last minutes on Earth. I heard my mother screaming, trying to save me. She sacrificed herself for me. But back to my fourth year, now where was I? Oh yes, the graveyard where I saw Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort came back to life. I saw the man who betrayed my parents. Then I was forced to duel with him. But the funny thing is, is that brother wands can't duel each other. You know what I saw come out of the tip of his wand? I saw the people he's killed, all the way up to my parents. Then I had to take Cedric's body back to his parents. That's what he asked me to do. Then the summer afterward the Ministry was denying that Voldemort came back. Everyone was calling me mad. Oh the best part is coming up soon. In my fifth year I was having visions, I was kicked off my house team. Then at the end of the year when I thought my godfather was in danger I went to rescue him. The thing is, is that he didn't need saving. I put all my friends in danger because Lord Voldemort wanted a damn prophecy made about us! But it broke so he wasn't able to see it. Thanks to me. I just had to play hero for someone who wasn't ever there. I saw my godfather get murdered because he tried to save me! Now I have no one. So in a way I killed my godfather. Then I heard the prophecy. I'm supposed to bring down the Dark Lord. Me!" Harry had still not shed a tear even though he wanted to.

"Harry you should know damn well Sirius's death wasn't your fault." Came a gruff voice from the living room. Uncle Vernon was grabbing his chest as though he had had a heart attack. Aunt Petunia gave a small shriek, and Dudley fell off of his chair. Harry stood up.

"What are you doing here Remus?" Harry asked

"Ron sent me an owl after you left. He was worried they would have locked you out of the house or something." Said Remus, "so I thought I should come and check up on you."

Harry smiled and walked over to him. Harry stuck out his hand for him to shake. Remus took it and pulled Harry into a tight embrace.

"Oh how sweet." Said Dudley.

"You boy, Dudley is it? I'd suggest you bite your tongue before I rip it out of your throat." Remus threatened.

"You can't just come into our house and threaten my son like that." Uncle Vernon said, standing to face him. Remus who was a good four inches taller than Uncle Vernon stepped forward and said, "Oh I will, and I just kind of did."

Remus didn't stay long whish was unfortunate for Harry, because he wanted him to stay. Harry said goodbye to Remus and Remus apparated right in front of his eyes. He was alone again with no one to talk to.


	4. Back to School

Author's sister's note: hey guys! I really hope that everyone is enjoying my sisters story… I'm getting a little behind on the typing it part so I'm ganna have to slow down on putting it up… but hey… what can a girl do… I'm only in school and have a job and a social life right? It's not like I have anything better to do then type her story for her… no really… I love this … it's a kewl kinda bonding thing…. Or not…. But if I can ask a favor of the people reading this…. Will you please leave us comments on how either she or I can improve…. Her on the writing style and me on my typing skills… it would be much appreciated! Thanx guys! Love to all… and enjoy reading

It was September 1st. Harry woke at 6:00am that morning. Harry got dressed and started to pack his things inside his trunk. He got done around 7:30 and went downstairs. He was surprised to see Dudley awake so early. He took his normal seat between Uncle Vernon and Dudley.

"Hurry Petunia, I have to leave in ten minutes." Uncle Vernon said gruffly over his newspaper.

"I'm coming Vernon." She said bringing over a plate for Vernon and Dudley. She then got one for herself. When she sat down is when she noticed Harry sitting there.

"Your going to have to make yourself breakfast, we don't have time." Aunt Petunia said and began to eat.

"I'm not hungry thanks. Where are you going?"

"Well if you must know. I'm going in to work early and your aunt and cousin have to go get Dudley tailored for his new year."

"What about me? Who's going to drop me off at the train station?"

They all looked at him. To what Harry could get they had forgotten all about Harry needing to be at the train station.

"You all forgot didn't you?" Harry said abruptly.

"Well since we haven't for the last four years. We didn't know we were supposed to now."

"Well, have you noticed I've left before the begging of starting term? That might have something to do with it." Harry said angrily

"Fine I'll take you when I get back with Dudley."

"Oh heaven only knows how long that will be." Harry muttered under his breath. Within the thirty minutes all three Dursley's were gone. Harry made up his mind and decided to call one his best friends, Hermione.

"Hello?"

"Is Hermione there?"

"This is she."

"Hermione! This is Harry."

"Harry good to hear from you. What's wrong?"

"The Dursley's are gone. I have no way of getting to King's Cross Station. Do you think you could come pick me up?"

"Yeah hold on. Let me go ask my parents." Harry didn't wait long before Hermione came back on and said "Yeah sure when do you want to be picked up?

"It doesn't matter to me as long as I'm not in a hurry or it doesn't put pressure on your parents."

"Okay then we'll come pick you up in an hour and a half."

"Sounds good to me. Thanks Hermione."

"Don't worry about it. See you later Harry."

"Bye Hermione." Harry said and hung up the receiver.

And sure enough Hermione and her parents came to get Harry at around 9:30. Harry was waiting patiently with Hedwig in her cage and his trunk already in the hallway. Hermione's father helped him get his things in the car. Lucky they left when they did, there was some convention happening in London and the traffic was horrendous. It took them an hour to get to King's Cross Station. Hermione said her good-byes to her parents and Harry said thank you to both of them for bringing him to the train station. With a quick kiss on the cheek to both of her parents Hermione went through the barrier, and was shortly followed by Harry. They were both surprised to see the number of students that arrived early.

**(Alexis)**

"Ma hurry up we're going to be late!"

"We're not going to be late."

"You don't know that for sure."

"We have plenty of time, we still have an hour!"

"Well with that convention happening I'm not to sure about that."

"…Oh fine get your things."

"I've already put them in the car. Shall we go then?"

Alexis and her mum had a short 30minute car ride. Elizabeth went through the barrier with Alexis. They kissed each other on he cheek and then hugged. Elizabeth whispered in her ear, " Now be careful Xandi. I don't want the things happening like they did in the past, got me?"

"Yeah I promise." She whispered back.

Then once they put her things in the luggage compartment they hugged quickly again and departed. By the time Alexis found an empty compartment the whistle blew. She was alone for about 10 minutes before the compartment door slid open. She jumped a little when she heard someone clear their throat.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." Said the deep voice of Harry Potter.

"Oh hello, and don't worry about it. Where are your friends? Umm, Ron and Hermione wasn't it?"

"Yeah that's them. They're in the Prefect compartment. They said they'd meet me later."

"Oh." Alexis said with a small smirk on her face.

"Soo…What's you full name?" Harry asked while sitting down. She looked at him awkwardly then smiled.

"My full name is Alexandra Sara Myers. If you don't want to call me Alexandra then you can call me Alexis, Lex, Xandi, or Xander. I go by all so it doesn't matter."

"Interesting I like all of them so I'll have to call you each on separate occasions."

Lex smiled broadly.

"So what's your middle name? Of course I don't need to know your first or last."

Harry smiled. "James.'

"Harry James Potter. Hmmm…interesting." She said looking up at the ceiling and rubbing her chin. They both started to laugh. The mid-afternoon came around and the old witch with the trolley came by.

"Anything off the trolley dears?"

Harry bought a few things but Lexis didn't. Harry split half of his stock with her. They sat in silence for a good 20minutes before the compartment door sled open. It was Harry's two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"Oy! We thought we'd never find you."

"If I stayed in that compartment with Draco Malfoy for another second I would've gone insane" Hermione said frustratingly. Alexis was looking amused and tried not to laugh.

"You remember Alexis don't you?" Harry asked then both.

Ron looked over just then noticing her and said, "Yeah I remember, hey."

"Of course I do, hello." Said Hermione.

"Hi.'

"So Alexis what's you full name?" asked Ron. Harry and Alexis laughed.

"Well my full name is Alexandra Sara Myers. If you don't want to call me that then you can call me either Alexis, Lex, Xandi, or Xander."

"Cool."

"I like Xandi," came both of their replies.

"Yeah that's what me ma calls me most of the time." She said

They spent the rest of the trip talking and getting to know Alexis, playing wizard's chess and Exploding snap. Then Hermione and Alexis went to go change into their robes.

"So Harry, do you like Alexis?" Ron asked pulling on his robe.

"Yeah I guess so," he paused thinking then said, "Why do you?"

"As a friend yeah. She's pretty cool." Ron answered opening a chocolate frog

"Oh." Came Harry's muffled answer as he pulled on his sweater. Then the door slid open, and the two girls came in.

"Good timing." Harry said sarcastically

"Why do you say that?" asked Hermione

"I just pulled on my shirt before you two walked in." he said pulling on his robe then sat next to Alexis.

"Oh sorry Harry." Hermione said and Alexis just laughed.

"Well at least you didn't come in when I was pant less." Harry muttered.

"Okay Harry that's enough," Hermione almost yelled. Alexis just laughed and thought amusingly to herself '_boxers or briefs_'. She not wanting them to think she's crazy she just laughed silently to herself.

They all stepped out of they're compartment and saw Malfoy gripping some poor girls wrist rather roughly. That poor girl was none other than Ginny Weasley. Harry and Ron both hexed him and then his robes caught on fire. Ginny slipped away and while that Crabb and Goyle tried to put the fire out but it only increased. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Alexis were rolling on the ground at the site that lay before them. When they reached the carriages they were still laughing with tears rolling down their faces.

Then Harry just stopped. Alexis ran into him and then looked out to see what was keeping them both. Ron got out and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. He didn't as much flinched.

"Harry come on." Alexis urged. Harry jolted back and realized what he was staring at.

"Oh sorry." Harry said trying not to think of what he was remembering. It was a silent five minutes until they joined the rest of the school. It wasn't long before the sorting was to begin.

Alexis separated from the trio. They all wished her luck and went to sot down in the middle of the table. It didn't take long for it to end though.

"Now we have a transfer student this year. Alexandra Myers." McGonagall announced. Alexis sat down on the three legged stool and McGonagall put the old hat atop her head.

"_Well, well, well. What do we have here? I see your much like your father dear girl. I see a lot of him in you. So I'm going to have to put you in the same house as he. _**Gryffindor**!" the hat shouted to the crowded room.

Cheers come from the Gryffindor table. Alexis shot up and directly saw Harry. She walked up to him and sat on his right across from Ron.


End file.
